warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Craziness!
Author's Note This is a free-for-all type of story. Anyone can add to it! However, me and Aqua do reserve the right to change anything you add if we feel like it. But we probably won't, cause you guys are geniuses! Like me! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! We shall conquer the world with our evil genius minds! *goes to buy mad scientist wig and lab coat* [[Craziness!|'ICH WILL WAFFELN!']]I WANT WAFFLES! 01:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) If you see German in this text, you can use google translate to translate it from german to english. (it might be a little off) Here's the link URL: http://translate.google.com Chapter 1-Where is Everybody? Aqua was in a big empty field. "Where is everybody?" she whined. "I need people to help in this story! I'll go ask Heartie (Heartsky)!" Aqua came up to a big house in the middle of no-where. She knocked on the door. "Heartie! I need your help in this story! Please!!" Then Firestar came out of no-where and said, "I'm delivering pizza for Heartie." "I didn't know you got a job! Good for you!" Aqua said. Heartsky came out of the house and said, "Hey! Free pizza! How did you know today was my not-birthday?" Firestar said, "Well, you have 364 not-birthday's every year, so I figured there was a high chance that today was one of them." Heartsky devoured half the pizza, than fell asleep feeling a little sick. Then, a white tom flew out of the sky and landed on the ground. He had black eyes and a big scar on his shoulder. He had huge black wings. He landed near them all and said, "Ich komme aus dem Ort über den Wolken. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, geben mir Waffeln, werde ich nenne meine Bestie aus dem Boden, und er wird die Erde in ewige Finsternis bedeckt und fressen euch alle! Wahahahahahahahaha!" Aqua looked at Heartie. "Do you know what he said? It sounds evil, but I don't know what i'm supposed to do!" Firestar said, "Oooh! I understand it! It's in German!" "When did you learn German?" Aqua asked Firestar. "I went to college!" Firestar said. "What did he say?" Aqua asked Firestar. "He said he wanted waffles, and if you don't give him waffles, he'll call up a beast and make the world dark and evil. Oh, and the beast will devour us." Firestar said. "DEVOUR US?!?" Aqua screamed. "What a good idea!" Zaffie said appreciatively. "I like devouring people." "B-but I'm a cat!" Firestar stuttered. Zaffie shrugged. "It doesn't make much difference when you're hungry...," she said slowly. Firestar screamed and went to hide behind a pine tree, which sprouted suddenly just when he needed it. Zaffie nudged Heartie companionably with her shoulder. "You see, that's the Erins at work," she said knowlegably. "You can tell it's them when the most unlikely things to happen suddenly do!" Heartie nodded, although not quite as knowlegably as Zaffie, who won the award. As the great devouring beast presented her with a large, shiny medal, Firestar cautiously crept out of hiding. "Has it gone?" he asked. "Ooh, ginger cat, my favourite!" the beast said, licking its lips. It chased after Firestar, who was promptly devoured. "NOM NOM NOM," said the great devouring beast, and flew off into the distance. "Ich will noch Waffeln! Gib sie mir, oder ich werde das Tier zurück rufen! Oder ich werde euch besiegen! ICH WILL WAFFELN!" The strange cat screamed. Heartie shivered. And turned to Zaffie, ignoring the strange cat completely. "Zaffie, the beast said it likes ginger cats the best. What if it decides it's still hungry and comes back.....to eat ME?! Because I'm in cat form right now, because I feel like it. And I'm a ginger cat. Yeah.....oh, and congratulantions on your award, Zaf!" "Too bad Firestar isn't here. He could understand the weird cat." Aqua said. Just then the monster came back. Heartie screamed and ran into the house. But the monster picked up the house. "Wait! Weird cat! If I give you waffles, will you and the monster go away?" Aqua asked the weird cat. "JA! Ich sagte Ihnen vor! Ich Sie mir die Waffeln, dann die Monster weg!" the weird cat said. "I'll take that as a yes." Aqua said. She ran into the only part left of the house, the kitchen, and got some waffles. "Here!" she said and shoved them into the weird cat's paws. "Endlich! Ich habe eine anständige Mahlzeit!" the weird cat said. Chapter 2- Everything Is Sort-Of Normal! Then, suddenly, a dark brown she-cat with glowing green eyes came and said, "Toothbite! How did you get here? And why do you have weird black wings?" to the strange cat. Toothbite quickly said, "Flowerfur, was machst du hier? Ich kam zu Waffeln bekommen. Ich mag keine Fledermäuse. Sie sind brutto. Oh, und ich fand ein magisches Tier, das gab mir drei Wünsche. Ich wünschte mir Flügel, für das Tier zu mir zu dienen, und für mich in der Lage sein in einem Kühler klingende Sprache zu sprechen! Es ist toll!" Flowerfur was puzzled for a minute, then walked over to Toothbite and whacked him on the head. His wings fell off and the monster spit Firestar out and fell asleep. "Flowerfur! Why did you do that? I could have taken over the world with that monster under my power! Now he will do as he pleases! He will probably eat us all when he wakes up! What's worse, I can't speak german anymore!" Toothbite wailed. "Hooray! I'm back!" Firestar said. Bird waved her paw "Oh, That's nice Firestar" Dystastar suddenly appeared. "Hi!" Everyone looked at her. "Who are you?" "Dystastar." "Of what Clan?" "My Clan." "It's called...?" "Oh!!! Duh. HyperClan! We're all so HYPERHYPERHYPER!!!" Everyone stared some more. "Oh..." And then Dystastar got into a winged metal Twoleg thingamabopper. "I'm off in my thingamabopper!!!! SAYONARA!!!" Some cat from the back of the crowd yowled, "It's called a Dooohiccckeeyy! Not a thingggamabooooppppperrrrr!!!!!!" Some other cat from the front responded, "Who made you the Twoleg expert?" And that cat stood up and was a Twoleg. "I is CrystalFace!!" The cat next to her did the same. "I is Eaglet!" And they all got in the thingamabopper and flew away. Zaffie threw herself to the ground as the thingamabopper zigzagged over her head. "Phew," she said, scrambling to her feet. "Those guys sure are bad drivers! Thingamaboppers can be dangerous." "I needs cookies," added the monster. Zaffie ignored it, and bounced over to Heartie on her pogo stick. "So, Heart," she began. "Personally I feel like far too much is going on in German. Would you agree?" "WHEEEEEEE!!!" shouted Brambleclaw, soaring overhead with wings. Zaffie ignored him. "What's German?" said Dystastar, poking her head from the clear thingamajig and yowling from seven million taillengths away. Zaffie rolled her eyes. "I thought you were the Twoleg expert!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Mistysun popped out from nowhere, "Who's a two-leg expert?" she asked. She then jumped out of the way as a giant rock came crashing down next to her. "Thank you for moving out of the way," the rock said, then started rolling down the near-by hill. "You're welcome!" Said Mistysun, then stopped, "Did that rock just...speak to me?" she said slowly. "Oh, who cares?" She laughed. CrystalFace and Eaglet then yelled from the thingamabopper, "No, that's us! And that rock was our pet Jeeggeee. He got stuck in there last week!" Heartsky turned to Zaffie and said, "Don't worry. Toothbite can't speak German anymore. Flowerfur hit him on the head and that magically reversed his three monster-wishes.(the monster gave him three wishes. He wished for wings, the ability to speak german, and for the monster to serve him. When flowerfur hit Toothbite on the head, his wishes were reversed. Don't ask me why."' Toothbite growled. "Where did all these random people come from? I'm supposed to rule the world! And what's wrong with German?" Heartsky looked at him and shook her head. "It's hard to understand you if you speak German." The monster was clearly annoyed that everyone was ignoring him. "Give me cookies!" He growled. The thingamabopper whizzed past his head and he stared at it, amazed. He then began chasing it and attempting to eat it, thinking it was a cookie. "Me get cookie! I'm cookie monster!" The monster yelled. "Since when did Seasame Street come into warriors? And why does Brambleclaw have wings!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE PEOPLES?!" Aqua yelled. "Brambleclaw, get down here and explain to me how you got wings!" Brambleclaw soared down and made a smooth landing. "How did you get your wings?" "What wings?" "The ones on your back!" "I don't have wings!" "Then how were you in the air?" "I wasn't in the air!" "AAHHH!!" Aqua screamed. The giant cookie monster rushed past her. "SOMEONE MUST GET THAT COOKIE MONSTER OUTTA HERE!!" Aqua screamed. "HE IS DANGEROUS!! Although danger is kinda fun..." All of a sudden, Lilywing swooped down with a GIANT FLAMETHOWER and started flaming the cookie monster! "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Lilywing yowled. Soon, the monster was dead and the world was saved from the cookie monster. Then she turned towaes them with the giant flamethower. "Hi my name is Lilywing I'm from StormClan I iz got powers I'm awesome can you not tell I love cookies, cake, icecream, and YOOH!" she finished, hugging Aqua. Chapter 3 - SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw Aqua nodded and backed away, a bit frightened. Brambleclaw whizzed by Aqua's head, but suddenly stopped when Squirrelflight appeared. "I thought you loved me!" she began to cry. "I thought YOU loved ME!" Brambleclaw cried. 'You won't even talk to me!" Squirrelflight wailed. "You lied to me!" "I did it for Leafpool!" "You like her more?!' "NOOOO!" "You took my heart and broke it into a million gazillion pieces!" "I still love you!' Aqua sighed. "How long will they keep this up?"